No quisieras que tu novia fuera como yo?
by SiremBlack
Summary: [ONESHOT] Songfic q usa la cancion DON'T CHA como Background. Harry anda saliendo con Cho, pero se da cuenta que tiene pocas afinidades con ella. Por suerte existe una pelirroja que parece tenerlo todo. HG rlz! :


Holas!!

Y estoy de regreso por aqui a dejarles un songfic cortito, pero muy ameno. Espero que les divierta. Un fic H&G, como para no perder la costumbre ;)

Ubicación temporal: (en el libro) no existe, es un ambiente y línea de tiempo totalmente inventados xD. Pero es una mezcla algo rara que se da casi a finales del 5to año de Harry. (dígase raro, porque Harry fue ascendido a captn luego a Angelina sufrió una lesión, y Umbridge fue borrada del mapa! - yeah.)

Esta historia alterna parte con una relación Harry/Cho condenada al fracaso y cómo Harry se fija en Ginny n.n

_Dedicado a: Romina, a quien tuve el gran gusto de conocer hace poco. Gracias por admirar mi trabajo, esperaré por admirar uno de los tuyos, cuando te animes._

**

* * *

**

**DON'T CHA**

- Harry! Mira! Este espejo encantado responde a todo lo que le preguntes, no es fantástico?

- Si... muy fantástico - contestó Harry escéptico a quien ahora podría considerarse como una novia, Cho chang. Su amor platónico adolescente que ahora se había vuelto una realidad. Una realidad no muy agradable, pues aquella chica era muy diferente a lo que esperaba, no sólo lloraba cada vez que podía, sino que los temas de conversación interesantes eran escasos y ya empezaba a mostrar un lado superficial que él no lograba comprender mucho.

Era la segunda salida a Hogsmeade al lado de Cho, la primera había sido una experiencia inolvidable, y fue porque ella se la pasó llorando todo el tiempo en el restaurant. Pero esta vez era diferente, Cho ya parecía haber superado la muerte de Cedric, y solía mostrarse animosa, al menos cuando estaba frente a tiendas de ropa o salones de belleza.

- Perfecto!, vamos Harry? ya empiezo a tener hambre.

- Eh, si, vamos.

Cho llevaba su nuevo espejo mágico en su bolso, mientras le comentaba Harry lo magníficos que eran los labiales multisabores. Harry sólo se preguntaba cuando dejaría de hablar de esas cosas y empezara a tratar de temas más interesantes como los campeonatos de Quidditch. Pero a pesar de todo, le gustaba estar con ella, era su ideal hecho realidad, le había gustado desde hace mucho y ahora por fin había logrado superar su timidez y entablar una relación con ella. Si tan sólo ella fuera más afín a él, sería la pareja perfecta.

De camino a Las Tres Escobas, pasaron cerca a Huneydukes, Harry lamentó que no pudiera ir con sus amigos, pero esta vez estaba saliendo con Cho. De todas maneras pensó en entrar y comprar algunos dulces.

- Vamos a Honeydukes, me apetecen unos... - pero Harry fue interrumpido por Cho

- Dulces?.. eh, Harry, ahora estoy en régimen. Te acompaño, pero te esperaré afuera, ya sabes, para no caer en la tentación.

Harry la miró extrañado... en régimen?. Pensaba que no era necesario para ella ya que estaba en buena forma. Una cosa más que aprendía de su chica oriental. Se sometía a dietas.

- Bueno, no tardo nada - dijo Harry algo torpe y entró a la confitería.

Dentro buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastro de Ron o Hermione, seguro que ya habían pasado por ahí. Pensó en coger lo primero que encontrara, hasta que vio una cabellera pelirroja muy familiar entre las demás cabezas. Casi a empujones se acercó.

- Ginny? - preguntó entre sorprendido y decepcionado, por un momento pensó que era Ron.

- Hola Harry! Mira estas snitches de chocolate son geniales! Sólo puedes comprarlas y comerlas si las atrapas. Apenas voy tres.

Harry vio un sin fin de snitches revoloteando dentro de una esfera de cristal flotante, eran mucho más pequeñas que las normales pero igual de veloces.

- No creo que todos tengan la oportunidad de comerlas, a menos que tengan suerte, claro - dijo Ginny mientras cogía su cuarta snitch.

- Vaya que eres buena - le dijo Harry sorprendido al ver con sus propios ojos cómo Ginny había cogido su snitch.

- Ron y Hermione fueron a Las Tres Escobas - le dijo ella distraídamente mientras cogía plumas de sabores.

Pero él no la escuchó, se entretuvo observándola como si fuera la primera vez que observara algo raro.

- Hola? - le dijo ella al ver que él tenía la mirada fija y que no le respondía.

- Ah.. perdon... es que me sorprende que... .tu no haces dietas? - le preguntó mientras observaba la gran bolsa de dulces que ella tenía.

- Dietas?? Por quién me tomas Harry? Yo no pertenezco a esa clase de chicas, con los deportes me basta para mantenerme en forma, sin privarme de comidas, y sobre todo de los dulces que me encantan tanto!!

Harry otra vez la quedó observando, pero esta vez el "algo raro" que observaba en ella era más interesante.

- Vaya... interesante... no pareces .. como otras chicas, me refiero.. no te ofendas, sólo que, no sabía cual era tu estilo de vida.

- No me conoces Harry, habremos vivido bajo el mismo techo durante algunos meses, pero aún así, parece que no tienes alguna idea de cómo soy en verdad.

Harry pensó en sus palabras y concordaba con ella. Tantas vacaciones en la madriguera y casi ni conocía a Ginny.

- Bueno, tu te escondías. - le dijo Harry despreocupado

- Yo no me escondía!! - le respondió ella defendiéndose, pero aceptando muy, pero muy en el fondo que era cierto - Y no comprarás nada?

- Em sí, algunas cosas - Harry cogió una bolsa y echó algunos chocolates y otros dulces. También se animó por algunas snitches.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al mostrador para pagar por sus dulces, mientras seguían conversando sobre cómo ella se escondía o de cómo él nunca se percataba que ella estaba en la misma mesa, sala, patio, en fin. Ambos salieron con sus paquetes y riendo.

- Qué bonito! - le gritó Cho - Dijiste que no te tardarías! Pero me tienes aquí con frío durante un largo rato - Cho giró su mirada de Harry hacia Ginny - Ah, ya veo! Me invitas a salir y a mitad de la cita me cambias!

- Oh por Dios, Harry, esto me da náuseas. Fue divertido hablar contigo. Adiós - se despidió Ginny, mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate - Por favor, relájate un poco, si? - le dijo Ginny a Cho mientras le alcanzaba la barra de chocolate.

- Llévatelo, no lo quiero. Si no entré en todo este tiempo para llamar a Harry fue porque no quería estar cerca a ningún dulce.

Ginny volteó los ojos y guardó su chocolate, miró rápidamente a Harry y levantó una ceja.

- Así que dietas, no? - preguntó Ginny sarcástica a Harry.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras lamentaba y se avergonzaba de la actitud de Cho. Ella, mientras tanto, se preocupaba por adueñarse del brazo de Harry y miraba con recelo a Ginny. La pelirroja simplemente le dio un gran mordisco al chocolate y se dio la vuelta y perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras tanto, sin apenas percatarse de ello, en la mente de Harry los dulces pelirrojos empezaban a ganar espacio.

**I know you like me (I know you like me)**_  
_**I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
**_(Sé que te gusto, es la verdad, por eso ella se adueña de ti cuando me ve llegar)_

- Hace una tarde espléndida! - exclamó Cho alegremente mientras salía con Harry hacia los terrenos, prendida de su brazo izquierdo.

- Si, es una tarde perfecta, hace buen tiempo - contestó este con entusiasmo

- No me invitarás a dar un paseo por el lago? - preguntó Cho ansiosa

- Eh, no puedo, en 40 minutos tengo práctica de Quidditch... ya sabes, tenemos nuevos miembros en el equipo y... - pero Harry fue interrumpido.

- Qué! Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! De haber sabido no habría arreglado tanto.

- Te lo dije ayer, acaso nunca me escuchas?

- De razón dijiste con tanto entusiasmo que hacía un tiempo perfecto!

- Cho...

- Bueno, entiendo que hay nuevos en el equipo, pero Harry es bueno anticipar que tienes cosas pendientes, así no caemos en estos vacíos de comunicación.

Harry rodó los ojos, pensando "Sí, claro". Le molestaba que Cho solo lo escuchara cuando quería escucharlo. Ya eran varias ocasiones similares, de malos entendidos por los _vacíos de comunicación _que Harry no ocasionaba.

- Te lo dije ayer...

- Oh si?.. Perdón, no te escuché. Estaría pensando en otras cosas.

- Si, usualmente andas pensando en otras cosas, menos en lo que te digo.

- No digas eso! Claro que no! Siempre te escucho, pero entiende que a veces puedo estar ligeramente distraída.

- No vayas a llegar tarde, Capitán - intervino una voz femenina presurosa.

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny, quien estaba acompañada de Dean, Ron y Hermione.

- Es cierto debemos probar a la nueva cazadora - dijo Ron con un guiño refiriéndose a su hermana - Aunque siendo un aWeasley ya puedes estar seguro de los resultados. - terminó de decir con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Hermione sólo rodo los ojos mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa y Dean lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

- No tardaré - respondió Harry

Cho, por su parte, miraba de reojo a Ginny y compañía. Una vez que éstos se fueron, se dirigió a Harry con un tono de voz totalmente cambiado.

- Cuidadito, Harry, con estar observando más de lo que debes.

- Qué?! - respondió sorprendido.

- Más te vale que trates con distancia a esa Ginny! No querrás que me pelee contigo verdad?

- Claro que no, pero...

- Pero nada! Anda con cuidado o verás las consecuencias! No creas que pienso ser el punto de habladurías y de burla de Hogwarts!- exclamó en tono amenazante. Seguidamente se dio media vuelta y se fue por el camino contrario.

- ... pero lo que dices es ridículo... Cho... - termió de decir Harry entre confundido y sorprendido.

Había experimentado un ataque de celos además del posesivismo y miedo a la burla de la oriental. Sin duda fue un momento desagradable, incluso más que aquella vez en Hogsmeade, donde también hizo una escena frente a Ginny. Empezó a andar a paso firme, siguiendo el mismo camino que minutos antes habían tomado sus amigos para las prácticas de quidditch.

"Cómo se le ocurre que voy a fijarme en Ginny? Pero qué ideas locas se le ocurren!" pensaba Harry empezando a sentir la rabia surcando sus venas "Acaso no toma en cuenta el gran esfuerzo que me costó acercarme a ella? Porqué querría alejarme? Sólo porque no es lo que ... esperaba?" Harry detuvo su larga caminata. Estaba pocos metros de los vestidores. "Cho es completamente diferente a lo que pensaba que era" Harry trató de recordar a la chica oriental que desde hace tiempo le robaba los sueños, pero por más que intenó casi no lograba recordarla. Lo único que había en su mente, era un rostro bonito. "Sólo una cara bonita. Eso es todo lo que Cho es?"

- CAPITAANN!! - llamó Alicia desde los vestidores, ayudada por un megáfono.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a correr hacia los vestidores.

- Perdón por la tardanza, es que...

- Sí, ya sabemos - interrumpió Fred - pero ya empecemos con el entrenamiento.

- Eh, bueno - prosiguió Harry algo atontado y casi ruborizado - pues, como ya todos sabemos, después de la lesión de Angelina, la profesora McGonagall pensó que yo...

- Harry, ya lo sabemos - volvió a interrumpir Ron

- Eh sí, bueno, empecemos con el entrenamiento. - terminó por decir resueltamente Harry. - Ginny sería mejor si te cambiaras con las ropas del equipo, para que te vayas acostumbrando a usarlas.

- Bueno chicos, ya escucharon las estrategias! Vamos! Vamos! - agregó George en tono bromista, ya que Harry no había dicho ninguna estrategia.

Todos agarraron sus escobas y salieron, menos Katie y Ginny, quienes buscaban unas túnicas apropiadas para Ginny. Como era delgada y no muy alta, debían encontrar una a su medida... o sino, tranformarla.

Harry fue al vestidor de hombres y se cambió rápidamente, luego cogió su saeta de fuego y se hizo al campo.

- Hey Harry, cuál practicaremos esta vez? - Ron volaba al lado de Harry

- Bueno, pensaba hacer la misma de la vez pasada

- No has pensado en ninguna estrategia? - preguntó Ron incrédulo

- Este... no, pero, Angelina me sugirió que qui...

- No tío, el capitán eres tú ahora. Angelina te puede dar muchos consejos desde la enfermería pero eres tú quien debe armar las estrategias.

- Eh si, lo haré para la próxima

- Pero ten en cuenta, que cada práctica perdida, quizás sea un partido perdido. No te fíes Harry.

- Ve a tu lugar, Ron - dijo Harry para librarse del sermón de su amigo pelirrojo. Vio a su alrededor y los gemelos llevaban el baúl con las bolas del Quidditch.

- Harry - escuchó a Katie - ahora sale Ginny fue algo difícil pero encontramos algo a su talla. - dijo guiñando un ojo y guardando su varita.

Pero Ginny demoraba más de la cuenta, Harry ya se mostraba nervioso porque todos parecían querer preguntarle qué movimientos o qué jugadas harían, así que por librarse de ellos decidió ir a ver qué atrasaba a Ginny.

Una vez que aterrizó en los vestidores, dio unos cuantos pasos.

- Katie eres tu? - escuchó la voz de Ginny

- No, soy yo, vine a ver porqué ...

- no te acerques! - lo interrumpió presurosa, sabiendo que era Harry quien se acercaba

Pero ya era tarde, Harry se había acercado demasiado.

- Perdón Ginny! - se disculpó y dio media vuelta inmediatamente.

Harry sentía un vacío en el estómago y su corazón parecía haberse acelerado. Había sorprendido a Ginny a medio vestir. Claro que tampoco es que ella estuviera desnuda, pero había visto suficiente como para no olvidarse de aquella escena.

- Pero Ginny! hay vestidores para mujeres!!

- Lo sé! Alicia me dijó cómo ponerme esta y así lo hice!... Sólo que es más compicado de lo que parece y creo que no lo abroché bien. No creí que fueras a venir. Sólo quería coger una escoba... y esto se desabrochó. Ya puedes voltear.

Ginny se recogía el cabello mientras sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. - Harry... no me gustó la forma como te trataron mis hermanos - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Te interrumpían, se burlaban, incluso Fred se impuso un poco... Merlín! eres el capitán! Deberías tener un poco más de orden, de autoridad. Sé que no estaré por mucho tiempo y que Angelina volverá a dirigir este grupo, pero date tu lugar, mientras tengas un cargo tan importante!

Luego cogio una escoba y se dirigió hacia la salida. Harry parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

- Sí, pensaré en ello, gracias Ginny. - pero más que pensar en sus palabras, pensaba en lo que había visto minutos antes. Una piel que parecía ser suave, delicada y tersa.

- Vamos Harry? - preguntó ella ya flotando sobre la escoba.

- Si, Vamos - respondió torpemente, subió sobre su escoba y la veía flotante con sus cabellos casi dorados por el reflejo del sol.

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me  
**_(Sé que me deseas, lo puedo notar, y sé que en fondo realmente conmigo quieres estar)_

- Expelliarmus! - se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del pasillo contiguo.

- Ginny! - gritó Ron alarmado, reconociendo al instante la voz de su hermana.

Harry, Ron, Dean y Neville apresuraron el paso hacia donde estaba la pequeña pelirroja, todos sacando sus varitas. Pero al parecer no las necesitaban, cuando llegaron, Ginny estaba con Luna, ambas con varita en mano (aunque Luna la sostenía al revés). Sus mochilas tiradas a un lado con cuadernos y tinta esparcidas, al igual que Goyle, quien se incorporaba lentamente sobándose la cabeza.

- Parece que llegó la caballería - dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo, mirando en dirección a la espalda de Ginny.

- El hurón va a escapar? - se burló Ron mientras alzaba su varita.

Pero Malfoy sólo los miró con desprecio y pasó entre sus amigos gorilones. Goyle aún seguía sobándose la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Luna recogía sus pertenencias.

- Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó Ron

- Nada importante- dijo Ginny mientras con un hechizo hizo que la mochila de Luna cerrara un agujero que tenía - sólo le daba su merecido a esos idiotas.

- Ellos rompieron mi mochila! - dijo Luna una vez incorporada - Ya lo han hecho varias veces - agregó mirando fijamente a Ron - Pero Ginny les dio su merecido! verdad Ginny?

- Digamos que si, bueno vayamos a clases, que ya nos quitaron demasiado tiempo. Hasta luego chicos. - se despidió Ginny, jalando a Luna de un brazo.

Harry guardó su varita, viéndola innecesaria. Eran ciertos los rumores que había escuchado decir a los gemelos: Ginny era buena para las maldiciones. Quizás fuera un oponente interesante para un duelo.

- Vaya - dijo Dean y luego dio un silbido - tu hermana es fenomenal - le dijo a Ron, quien inmediatamente le puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya vayamos a Herbología, Hermione nos iba reservar lugares - dijo éste secamente.

Dean se rio y le dio un codazo a Harry.

- Es que es la verdad, si o no? - le preguntó, pero no esperó por alguna respuesta - Hace días que ando tras ella, pero no parece hacerme caso.. pero ya verás que algún día ese mujerón estará conmigo - le dijo bajando la voz, cuidando de que Ron, quien iba adelante, no lo escuchara.

Harry sintió cierta incomodidad de esuchar a Dean hablando y refiriéndose así de Ginny.

- Mmm, pero ese Michael... también está que me hace competencia... Creo que Ginny le presta más interés a él que a mí...

La incomodidad que Harry sentía hace un momento se intensificó, pero a la vez le cayó el factor sorpresa. No esperaba enterarse de los seguidores de Ginny. Pero pensó que era algo obvio, así como Cho, Hermione y otras chicas, Ginny también debería traer algunos chicos tras ella.

Para no seguir escuchando más del tema, se adelantó junto a Ron.

- Ese idiota quiere algo con mi hermana - le dijo ni bien estuvo a su lado - No puedo prohibirle a Ginny con quien salir... pero preferiría que fuera alguien de mi entera confianza - soltó indirectamente

Harry miró de reojo a Ron, lo conocía y su "entera confianza" tenía un abarque pequeño y limitado de personas.

--o-o-o--

- HARRY ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR SUMA UN TOTAL DE 230 PUNTOS Y ESTE PARTIDO LLEGÓ A SU FIN!! GRACIAS GINNY POR HABERLE DADO SU MERECIDO A...

Pero la profesora McGonagall le había quitado el megáfono a Luna y la miraba estrictamente.

- Síii.. woot-woooot! - gritaba Ginny mientras danzaba graciosamente agitando los brazos y girando sobre ella.

- Oh no... - Harry escuchó a Ron decir a su lado, mientras empezaba a sonrojarse - es su estúpida danza de victoria - Harry la vio y le pareció algo gracioso, no entendí porqué a Ron no le gustaba - Le dije que no hiciera su estúpida danza de victoria!

Pero Harry solo podía sonreir. No sólo habían ganado el partido, también conocía algo más de Ginny. Se daba cuenta de que conocerla era interesante y se preguntó, porqué no sabía nada de ella sino recién ahora que empezaba a conocerla. Quizás ahora serían amigos.

- No me salió muy bien, pero seguiré perfeccionándolo - dijo Ginny una vez estando en los vestidores, mientras dejaba su escoba junto a las demás.

- Pero si te salió idéntico! - exclamó Alicia - No pude creerlo cuando te vi hacerlo!

Harry escuchaba la conversación sin comprender mucho. Por buscar la snitch se había perdido de ver algunas jugadas. Katie vio su cara de desconcierto y le contó lo acontecido.

- Adolfa Hallbirnes?! - exclamó asombrado, y luego miró a Ginny - Trataste de hacer su tornado para apuntar?!

- Lo hizo! - le dijo Ron quien empezaba a comer

- Ginny, eres una loca! - fue lo único que pudo salir de sus cuerdas vocales

- Sí, puede ser, pero me divertí muchísimo... Hice el tornado!

Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny y la vio algo sonrojada, pero con el semblante feliz.

- Desde que lo vi en el campeonato de Quidditch de Europa siempre quise hacerlo! - dijo ella - Siempre pensé que era su mejor técnica, claro que no se compara con el espiral de Claire Webrog, del Mundial del año pasado...

Harry la escuchaba sorprendido, hubiera querido verla hacer eso. Se lamentaba haberselo perdido, pero ya había pasado cuando volteó a ver luego de escuchar un gran bullerío. Recién parecía asimilar las palabras de Luna, cuando mencionó algo de un tornado, comentario que no tomó en cuenta por venir de _Loony_.

Harry pensó en Cho, con ella no había conversado nunca sobre Quidditch que no fuera de los partidos de Hogwarts. Además de enterarse de los hechizos que usa para proteger sus uñas cada vez que juega. O de cómo se inició en el mundo del Quidditch, pero nada interesante en particular. Se lamentó que Cho no tuviera temas interesante de conversación sobre aficiones que ambos compartan... si tan sólo Cho fuera, al menos, un poquito como Ginny...

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha**  
_(No quisieras que ella fuera sexy como yo?__ No quisieras que ella fuera loca como yo?, no quisieras? No quisieras que ella fuera fiera como yo? No quisieras que ella fuera linda como yo? No quisieras?)_

Harry no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse. Angelina estaba totalmente recuperada y volvía a ocupar su lugar de capitana y cazadora, eso implicaba que Ginny ya dejaría de jugar, y por ende de asistir a las prácticas. Por un lado, bien por Angelina quien estaba como nueva para volver a dirrigir el equipo, pero por otro, Harry ya estaba casi acostumbrado a tener algunas conversaciones interesantes con Ginny después de las prácticas. Parecía mentira, pero él había aprendido más de ella en esos pocos días que en todos los años desde que la conoce.

Cada vez sentía que su mente se alejaba más de Cho, ya no pensaba mucho en ella y empezó a verla con menos frecuencia. Lo lamentaba un poco, pues no le parecía correcto evadirla o incluso inventar motivos por los cuales no podía estar con ella.

- Me parece que me estás evadiendo! - le increpó Cho

- Evadirte? No, pero ya te dije que tengo tareas... - mintió Harry

- Qué casualidad que tengas tantas tareas ahora y no antes, cuando me buscabas a cada momento.

- Digamos que se acumularon, y prefiero ir avanzando.

- Es mentira! - le dijo ella a punto de romper en llanto

Harry se hubiera sentido mal por ella si no la hubiera visto tantas veces llorar. Pero de todas maneras, se increpó el mismo el estarla evadiendo, y peor, mintiendo. Pero algo dentro de él le pedía que pasara menos tiempo con ella.

- Lo siento, Cho - le dijo abrazándola en señal de consuelo, algo a lo que ya estaba habituado - Está bien, pasaré esta tarde contigo. Quieres dar una vuelta alrededor de lago?

Ella asintió sin dejar de sollozar. Por su parte, Harry estaba dentro de un paradigma: su boca había dicho todo lo contrario a lo que quería hacer. Aún le gustaba Cho, no podía negarlo, pero estar cerca de ella le causaba cierta incomodidad. Él no sólo quería estar con un rostro bonito, sino también alguien con quien tuviera gustos en común. Lamentablemnte, iba descubriendo que con Cho, no los tenía.

Al llegar al lago se dio con una desagradable sorpresa. Ellos no eran la única pareja que iba por ahí. A unos metros reconoció el menudo cuerpo y la pelirroja cabellera de Ginny, junto a un chico alto y flaco. Pensó en lo que le dijo Dean, y dedujo que él debería ser ese tal Michael.

Los vio de reojo, y se tranquilizó al ver que ellos ni siquiera iban agarrados de la mano, como él si lo estaba con Cho. No podía estar equivocado, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento no era otra cosa sino celos.

"Celoso yo?" se decía a sí mismo "De Ginny?" cada vez se sorprendía más consigo mismo y ya empezaba a sentir una total incomodidad estar al lado de Cho y ver a Ginny al lado de otro chico. Su cabeza era centro de una tormenta de pensamientos, pero al parecer, frente a Cho no pudo disimular, pues ella lo sacó abruptamente de su pelea interior.

- Pasa algo contigo, Harry? - preguntó ella secamente, con un humor muy contrario al que tenía hace unos momentos.

- No, nada - contestó él también secamente. No podía evitar dejar de mirar a Ginny y el chico que la acompañaba.

- No me mientas! Entonces porqué miras así a esa Ginny? - preguntó con furia, soltándose de su brazo - Tu rostro cambió totalmente cuando la viste.

- No es nada Cho! Son invenciones de tu mente - le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, algo que la enfureció

- Y porqué no dejas de mirarla?! Harry te estoy hablando! Mírame cuando te hablo! - gritó ella, ocasionando que quienes estaban alrededor voltearan a mirarla, incluyendo a Ginny y compañía.

- Cho, por favor, me estás avergonzando - le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo arder sus orejas.

- Ahora te avergüenzo!! Qué novedad! Se supone que estás saliendo conmigo, respétame. - Harry trató de agarrarle un brazo pero ella no se dejó, por el contrario retrocedió dos pasos y luego se fue en dirección contraria corriendo.

Harry no supo qué hacer, eran varias las personas que posaban sus miradas en él. Sintió los ojos castaños de la pelirroja sobre él, pero no quiso voltear a ver a Ginny, en ese momento sentía rabia contra ella, contra Cho, contra él mismo, contra todos.

Sin saber porqué o cómo, sus piernas ya estaban corriendo tras los pasos de la chica oriental.

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
**_(Sigues peleando? Ya déjalo así, sin amor no hay motivo para dejar mi mundo feliz)_

- Pues, es algo complicado - dijo Harry antes de tomar jugo de calabaza. Ginny simplemente lo miraba.

- Si, ella misma parece complicada... perdón, pero eso es lo que pienso. Espero que no te moleste mucho mi sinceridad.

- No, está bien... es mejor que seas sincera. no? Además es cierto. Cho es algo complicada. Cada vez la entiendo menos, incluso he llegado al punto de tenerla a mi lado como una desconocida. Ya no sé porqué sigo con ella.

Ginny dejó de mirarlo para beber de su jugo de calabaza, luego volvió a posar su mirada en él.

- Supongo que la debes querer, si fuiste tras ella corriendo, debe ser por algo.

- Sí, no soportaba que todos se quedaran viéndome - mintió Harry, la verdad ni él mismo tenía un motivo claro en su mente.

- Y qué querías? si ella se puso a gritar a todo pulmón que no la mirabas cuando le hablabas...

Harry sintió otra vez la vergüenza invadir todo su ser.

- Ya estoy cansado de eso... de eso y mucho más. La verdad no sé porqué sigo saliendo con ella.

- La verdad... yo tampoco... - contestó Ginny sorbiendo otro poco de jugo de calabaza, esta vez fue Harry quien colteó a verla, impaciente por una continuación a lo que decía - No pareces ser una persona compatible con ella, es decir... los veo tan diferentes, o tan distantes... simplemente no creo que estén hechos "el uno para el otro" - dijo ella haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos y con su tono de voz.

- Crees entonces que debería dejarla?

- No creo nada, sólo respondo a tu curiosidad. Pero no me metas en líos, no vayas a terminarla porque mi opinión diga que no sean compatibles, en eso eres tú el que puede responderse mejor que nadie.

Harry la miró durante unos momentos y una duda que desde hace días tenía dentro de él salió a la luz.

- Estás saliendo con ese chico? - preguntó tratando de parecer casual, disimulando tomar jugo de calabaza.

- No, no realmente. Es un chico atento, algo gracioso, algo bobo también, pero creo que en eso radica su encanto... pero eso sí, no sabe ni pío de quidditch, tiene el coeficiente intelectual de Ron, cuando me habla parece que fuera un fantasma y creo que apenas puede sujetar su varita sin desmayarse.

- No parece ser tu tipo de chico

- Realmente no lo es, pero hay algo en él que me atrae un poquito... porqué será?

- Quién sabe, pero si llegas a salir con él me parece que terminará mal. Toma mi caso por ejemplo. Sabes Ginny, yo te veo con otro tipo de persona... alguien con quien tengas más afinidades, con quien puedas hablar tranquilamente sin preocuparte si la otra persona te hará una escena o empezará a llorar... alguien...

- Alguien como tú? - preguntó Ginny viéndolo a los ojos

Harry le devolvió la mirada y se quedó sin habla. No le pareció una mala idea, en realidad, le parecía una idea estupenda. Pero antes de recuperar el aliento vio el rostro de Ginny cambiar de seriedad absoluta a una mueca chistosa. Ginny empezó a reir.

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Harry, pero no me meto con hombres ajenos. Agradezco tu preocupación por encontrarme el chico ideal, pero tampoco sea algo que me preocupe. He estado sola y sin problemas todo este tiempo, no pienso tenerlos ahora - Ginny seguía hablando divertida, como siguiendo una broma.

Sin embargo, para Harry fue algo decepcionante escucharla. Por un momento se lo tomó en serio, pero ahora comprendía que era una de las bromas de Ginny. Así que decidió seguirla.

- Pero supongo que no me borrarás de tu lista, no? Es decir, si algún día estoy disponible, podrás reconsiderar mi gran oferta. Y es mejor que la tomes, porque como sabrás, soy muy pedido además de selectivo y exclusivo, y esto no se dará dos veces.

Ginny siguió riendo y aunque por dentro también sintió algo de decepción, siguió adelante con la broma.

- Por supuesto que no! Es más, te pondré primero en mi graaan lista. Y estate atento, porque no llamo más de dos veces.

- Me parece bien - terminó Harry y bebió lo último que quedaba de jugo calabaza, igual lo hizo Ginny.

- Es un poco tarde no? - dijo Ginny fijándose su reloj de mano - Increíble! hemos estado más de una hora hablando!

- Y aún no nos hemos cambiado - dijo Harry viendo sus trajes de Quidditch - Será mejor que vayamos, antes que se preocupen los demás, o aún peor, que empiecen a imaginar cosas raras.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivos vestidores y se dieron un baño rápido antes de vestir con sus trajes normales. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y ya debían regresar al castillo.

- Sabes - dijo Harry saliendo al salón de las escobas a esperar a Ginny - Me alegro de que Angelina haya decidido que te quedes en los entrenamientos.

- Sí, la verdad me sorprendió recibir la lechuza en mi cuarto pidiéndome que venga - contestó ella desde el otro lado del vestidor.

- Debió haberte visto jugar, debiste haberla impresionado. Supongo querrá llevarse el crédito de entrenarte y dejarte como su reemplazo el año que viene.

Ginny ya no respondió, pero salió de los vestidores y se unió a Harry

- Bueno, de todas maneras me alegra poder seguir entrenando con ustedes, de verdad que me divierto mucho. - Harry y Ginny empezaron a caminar con paso apresurado hacia los terrenos.

No volvieron a hablar durante varios minutos, sólo caminaban apresuradamente. Cada vez el castillo se veía más cerca.

- Es bueno poder hablar con alguien - Harry interrumpió el silencio - me alegra de que aún podamos hablar después de las prácticas.

- Sí, yo también - agregó Ginny sonriendo.

Harry pudo notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y la recordó como hace unos años atrás, cuando ella se ruborizaba y se escondía de él. Además de recordar que Ron le había dicho que él le gustaba y que por eso se comportaba así. De repente sintió algo de valor el pensar que alguna vez ella había sentido algo por él.

Instintivamente, y otra vez sin saber porqué o cómo, como cuando siguió a Cho, esta vez cogió del brazo de Ginny, sin temor de la reacción de ésta. Sus pies dejaron de moverse simultáneamente. Vio la sorpresa en su rostro pecoso y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Pero su intento no tuvo mucho éxito, pues apenas rozó sus labios ella jaló su brazo y se separó bruscamente de él.

- Harry! Qué haces! - preguntó ella alzando un poco su tono de voz, pero sin alterar la expresión de su rostro.

Él no supo qué decir, se sintió avergonzado, no esperaba esa reacción de Ginny, en realidad no esperaba ninguna reacción, ni siquiera pensó, sólo siguió sus instintos, pero ahora parecía comprender que había actuado de una forma estúpida. Ginny se llevó su mano a su frente y respiraba profundamente.

- Harry... hemos labrado una amistad muy sincera, muy compatible, muy divertida y todo eso.. pero no quiero confundir las cosas, no quiero crear problemas. Te quiero Harry, te estimo mucho, sobre todo porque todos en mi familia te ven como uno de nosotros. Pero no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad. Tienes una novia, no? Pues dedícate a ella, no a mí.

Sin decir más, la pelirroja continuó con su camino sola y con paso apresurado, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share  
**_(Seamos amigos, es lo mejor, mira no me importa y ella no quiere que andes con las dos)_

- Perfecto! Si eso es lo que quieres no me volverás a ver - espetó ella mirándolo con ira.

- Yo no dije que...

- Dijiste suficiente Harry! - terminó Cho dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

"Perfecto!" pensó Harry con rabia "Lo que me faltaba" siguió pensando pero extrañamente cada vez más tranquilo. "Yo no quise terminar, sólo hablar un poco" trataba de excusarse consigo mismo "Fue ella quien malinterpretó todo y fue ella quien terminó con todo esto. Y ahora, estoy solo, sin Cho... y sin Ginny" pensó lo último con tristeza luego de haberse dado cuenta que la pelirroja apenas le hacía caso. Sólo un saludo rápido o a veces una mirada corta, pero nada más.

Pero no se iba a rendir, ahora que había encontrado en Ginny lo que nunca pudo ver en Cho. Pudo vencer su timidez frente a Cho y pedirle que salieran, porqué sería lo contrario con Ginny. Con quien incluso había pasado horas de horas conversando sin aburrirse ni un solo momento. Algo contrario a la chica oriental, con quien podía conversar menos cada día que pasaba.

Harry se encaminó hacia el castillo. Pasó por el lago y recordó aquella escena que Cho le hiciera días antes. Apresuró el paso sintiendo avergonzarse por ese mal recuerdo. Pero se detuvo, pues detrás de un arbusto vio una rojiza cabellera. Se acercó con emoción pensando que era Ginny y en la gran oportunidad que tendría estar a solas con ell ay poder decirle lo que siente, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cunado vio a Ron y a su lado Hermione, quienes parecían tener un momento especial. Harry sintió sus cachetes arder y se alejó tratando de no hacer ruido, con una mueca de sonrisa pensando en lo que les diría cuando ambos regresasen a la sala común.

- Colapiz - le dijo Harry al retrato de la señora gorda, quien se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar.

Anduvo desganado buscando su mesa de siempre y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que estaba ocupada por Ginny. Se acercó a ella a la vez que la veía como la meta dentro de una carrera. No sólo era una chica atractiva, sino también divertida, loca, haciendo honor a ciertos miembros de los Weasley, y "de armas tomar", tal como dijeron alguna vez los gemelos. Pensó en Cho y en su comportamiento, no se asemejaba nada a ella. Si quizás fuera como Ginny, no la habría dejado ir por nada. Pero sabía que lo que quería no era una Cho parecida a Ginny, sino una Ginny original. Ginny y sólo Ginny.

Una vez que estuvo parado frente a la mesa, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención, pero la pelirroja no se inmutó. Harry volvió a aclarar su garganta un poco más fuerte y por fin Ginny alzó su cabeza para verlo.

- No es necesario que me pidas permiso, Harry, puedes sentarte si gustas - le dijo ella y volvió a su pergamino.

- No quería pedirte permiso, sólo quería llamar tu atención - le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Ginny volvió a mirarlo, pero luego volvió a ocupar su vista en su pergamino.

- Terminé con Cho - dijo él, esperando alguna reacción por parte de Ginny, pero ella pareció no inmutarse - bueno, en realidad, fue ella quien terminó conmigo.

Luego de un silencio incómodo Ginny habló, pero sin despegar su mirada del pergamino.

- Da lo mismo, pero espero - dijo ella alzando otra vez su cabeza para verlo a los ojos - que no me hayas metido en este lío. No quisiera encontrármela en medio del pasillo y que me haga escenitas de novia despechada.

- No creo que lo haga, yo sólo le hablaba de las escenas que me hacía y de la poca compatibilidad que teníamos, la verdad es que fui con intenciones de llegar a un acuerdo y mantenernos alejados algun tiempo mientras se solucionaran las cosas, pero parece que ella lo tomó a mal y terminó diciéndome que no me iba a volver a ver...

- Parece que no te afectara - dijo ella casualmente

- En realidad no, tu sabes muy bien que esta relación ya no daba para más... incluso ahora podría decir que me alegro que ella terminara con esta farsa - terminó por decir él, casi sonriente.

- Me alegro por tí, Harry. Sabes, tengo que terminar esto para mañana. No quiero ser grosera, pero preferiría que...

- Que te deje a solas para que acabes y que te preste mi mesa?

- Tu mesa? - dijo ella pensando que era una broma - no sabía que era de tu propiedad Harry!, siempre creí que era libre para todos los alumnos.

- Bueno, no la habré comprado, pero desde mi primer año, junto a Ron y Hermione esta mesa ha ido poco a poco siendo de nuestra propiedad, o acaso alguna vez has visto a alguien mas sentado aquí?

Ginny lo miró con incredulidad, pero antes de que ella abriera la boca para responder, Harry se le adelantó.

- Pero!... te dejaré usarla cuantas veces quieras - Ginny lo miró intrigada, pero a la vez divertida - pero, te va a costar - dijo él sonriendo.

- Y exactamente qué tendré que pagarte para usar esta mesa? - le preguntó ella entre suspicaz y curiosa.

Él sólo sonrió haciéndose el interesante y miró hacia el techo, Ginny lo imitó sin saber exactamente qué significaba eso. Pero Harry aprovechó el descuido de la pelirroja para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ella lo miró con ambos ojos abiertos. Harry volvió a sonreir.

- Varios de esos - le dijo, luego se retiró a su dormitorio con paso apresurado.

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
**_(No quisieras que ella fuera sexy como yo? No quisieras que ella fuera loca como yo?, no quisieras? No quisieras que ella fuera fiera como yo? No quisieras que ella fuera linda como yo? No quisieras?)_

Varios días después, luego de muchos besos como paga por usar la mesa, Ginny caminaba al lado de Harry con mucha más frecuencia. Había pasado la etapa de los coqueteos a una relación formal. Ya se hablaba de eso en Hogwarts y la pareja era la sensación del momento. Todo parecía ir bien, salvo por algunos infortunados encuentros con la chica oriental, quien sólo bufaba y dirigía su cabeza hacia el lado contrario cada vez que se los cruzaba por algún pasillo.

Harry y Ginny se dirigían hacia los campos deQuidditch cuando se cruzaron otra vez con Cho, pero en esta oportunidad ella lucía colgada del brazo de Michael. Ambos sólo siguieron de largo.

- Aún te sigue atrayendo un poquito? - preguntó Harry a Ginny

- Claro que no! Es un idiota... hace tiempo que no me atrae nada nada

- No puedo creer que yo me veía así de estúpido - dijo Harry para sí mismo mirando a Michael con su brazo encorbado debido a Cho

- Eso es poco! Si te hubieras visto consolándola, nohabrías salido de tu habitación en años! - le dijo ella casi riendo.

Harry extendió sus brazos hacia Ginny como si la fuera a atacar, pero sólo la abrazó, y luego procedió con un ataque de cosquillas.

- No! noooo! - dijo ella entre risas, incapaz de deshacerce de los abrumantes brazos de Harry.

- Ginny - dijo él ya dejándola tranquila - te quiero

- Yo también Harry - contestó ella sonrojándose - llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento!!

Ambos corrieron hacia los vestidores, cada quien pensando por su cuenta que quien tenían al lado era su pareja perfecta.

Finite Incantatem

* * *

**N/Aa:**

_Fe de erratas  
_Oooops!! jeje, cómo me pude haber olvidado de guardar lo ultimo q escribí!! jeje, claro, y es que no podía irme y dejar esto sin decir los créditos correspondientes u.u

Cancion : Don't Cha

Intérprete: Pussycat Dolls

Traducción: Hecha por Sirem Black, sip, yop :p . Notarán (los que saben ingles) que no es una tradución exacta, pero traté de darle sentido y rima y no una simple traducción literal como se encuentran por montones en la red.

Bueno, misón cumplida :)

... y de paso ... Gracias Jazu Potter!! por haber tenido el honor de dejar el primer review :D


End file.
